Please don't stop the music
by Nives
Summary: Song fic... MorrisonOC.


Please don't stop the music (4x)

Please don't stop the music

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't  
_

Marika si guardò allo specchio del piccolo bagno della discoteca. Stava bene? Non lo sapeva. Forse era truccata troppo pesante, forse il vestito era troppo corto…

Con un sospiro, rimise il rossetto e la matita nella borsetta: come diavolo le era venuto in mente di andare in discoteca da sola? Che tristezza… era proprio disperata.

Marika uscì dal bagno e si mescolò alla folla di ballerini esagitati. Quasi sperava che qualcuno la abbordasse… stare da sola era troppo triste. Oppure poteva tornarsene a casa e ingozzarsi di pop corn mentre guardava _Notting Hill. _

Scelta difficile.

All' improvviso le parve di udire una voce chiamarla, anche se con la musica a tutto volume era difficile dirlo. Marika si guardò intorno… e vide una ragazza snella e bionda agitare le braccia nella sua direzione. Marika spalancò gli occhi e coprì in un salto la distanza che la separava dall' altra ragazza.

-Kelly!! Santo cielo, che ci fai qui?

Kelly rise e ricambiò l' abbraccio della ragazza più alta. –Sono appena tornata in città, così sono venuta a divertirmi un po'. E tu? Non dirmi che sei sola!

-Purtroppo si… ma ora non più. Con chi sei?

-Con Mike e John.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Marika si affievolì. –John… John Morrison?

-L' unico che c' è.

Kelly inarcò un sopracciglio. –Ehi, perché non vieni a salutarlo?

-Ma io… no…

-Dai, vieni!

Kelly afferrò l' amica per la mano e la trascinò verso il bordo della pista, sorda alla sua protesta.

-Ma dov' è andata Kelly?- chiese Mike Mizanin, cercando la sua ragazza tra la folla. Accanto a lui, appoggiato al muro, John Morrison si strinse nelle spalle: -Non so. Mi è sembrato che avesse visto qualcuno che conosceva.

E proprio in quel momento Kelly riapparve… trascinando per mano una stupenda ragazza dai capelli neri. Perfino Mike, che baciava la terra su cui Kelly metteva piede, dovette trattenersi dallo spalancare la bocca.

John, da parte sua, era rimasto letteralmente sbalordito. Da dove era uscita, quello splendore? Era una ragazza non troppo alta, ma con le giuste forme femminili che si intravedevano sotto il corto vestitino bianco. Sul visetto perfettamente ovale c' erano due bellissimi occhi neri, un nasino all' insù e due labbra rosse come una ciliegia, che praticamente imploravano di baciare e di essere baciate. I capelli neri della ragazza le arrivavano fino ai fianchi, e da sotto il vestito spuntavano due gambe lunghe ed affusolate.

-Ehi, Kel…- fece Mike –Chi è la tua amica?

Kelly scoppiò a ridere: -Ma dai, non la riconoscete? E' Marika!

John ebbe voglia di scoppiare a ridere: non era possibile! Ricordava Marika, ma non era affatto così… beh… sexy! Eppure il viso… oh, Dio…

-Marika! Ciao, è un piacere rivederti!- fece Mike, più rapido dell' amico nel riprendersi dalla sorpresa –Ti trovo benissimo!

Lei fece una risata argentina: -Ciao, Mike, non sei cambiato affatto!

-Hai tinto i capelli, vedo. E che fine hanno fatto i tuoi occhiali?

-Messo le lenti a contatto- spiegò Marika, per poi rivolgersi verso John. Erano due anni che non lo vedeva, eppure appena il suo sguardo incontrò quello di lui, il cuore della ragazza iniziò a battere fortissimo. John era ancora bellissimo e tremendamente sexy come quando l' aveva conosciuto: indossava una camicia nera aperta per metà che metteva in mostra gli addominali perfettamente modellati, e un paio di jeans aderentissimi. Gli occhiali da sole scoprivano il viso altrettanto sexy. Marika notò che i suoi occhi scuri erano fissi su di lei, e iniziò a sentirsi imbarazzata.

-Ciao, John- disse sobriamente, tendendogli la mano –E' bello rivederti.

-Ciao, Marika- rispose semplicemente lui.

I quattro ragazzi rimasero per un po' in un silenzio affatto piacevole, poi Kelly battè le mani: -Mike, ti va di ballare?- chiese, e senza aspettare risposta trascinò il suo ragazzo sulla pista, per poi gridare: -John, tieni compagnia a Marika, ok?

Lei guardò la bionda allontanarsi, pensando che Kelly stava cercando di lasciarla sola con John e far si che qualcosa accadesse tra loro.

Di nuovo.

-Beh, insomma…- disse alla fine John –Per caso hai voglia di ballare?

Marika avrebbe voluto mettersi a ridere: in fondo erano in una discoteca, cos' altro avrebbero potuto fare? Ma non voleva certo prendere in giro John. No.

-Certo.

_  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Un anno prima, il rapporto tra John e la sua ragazza, Melina, aveva iniziato a rovinarsi. Kelly l' aveva saputo da Mike e aveva deciso (In base a cosa, non l' aveva mai capito nessuno) che la sua amica d' infanzia, Marika, era la ragazza giusta per l' ex campione ECW. Li aveva fatti conoscere, erano usciti per qualche appuntamento a quattro… ma non era andato molto bene, perché John aveva il cuore a pezzi e Marika era tremendamente timida.

Inoltre, lei era molto diversa. All' epoca portava grandi occhiali rotondi, aveva capelli castani corti e sempre spettinati… ed ora era come se il brutto anatroccolo fosse diventato uno splendido cigno.

-Non mi aspettavo di vederti- disse Marika a bassa voce.

-Neanche io. Però sono contento di averti incontrata- disse John, e il viso di lei si illuminò… finchè lui non aggiunse: -E' noioso stare insieme ad una coppia. Ti fa sentire il terzo incomodo.

-Ah.

Un attimo dopo lui capì la gaffe che aveva appena fatto, e cercò le parole per scusarsi. Non gli vennero.

-Sono proprio un cretino- sussurrò, continuando a ballare. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Marika: era così sottile! E i suoi capelli, che gli solleticavano il viso, così morbidi…

_  
I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_  
-John?

-Si?

-Ti sembro cambiata? Voglio dire, fisicamente.

-Uhm… un po' si, devo dire. Oltre ai capelli e agli occhiali sembri anche un po' dimagrita o sbaglio? Cosa ti è successo? Se non sono indiscreto.

-Oh… ho deciso di cambiare stile- rispose Marika casualmente. Non poteva certo spiegargli che l' umiliazione di essere rifiutata da lui l' aveva fatto sentire così inadeguata che aveva decisa di cambiare completamente il suo aspetto fisico. –A proposito, ti ho visto in Tv un sacco di volte. Tu e Mike siete fantastici insieme.

-Grazie. E tu? Ancora decisa a diventare avvocato?

-Te ne ricordi! Comunque si, ormai mi manca poco.

-Però.

La musica cambiò, passando da una canzone veloce ad una lenta. Marika trattenne il respiro, ma John non si staccò da lei, anzi. Le passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, le mise l' altra mano sulla schiena e le fece appoggiare il viso sulla sua spalla. Il cuore di Marika batteva così forte che la ragazza pensò che John l' avesse sentito. Non si era mai trovata così vicina a lui… un po' perché l' anno precedente lui pensava ancora a Melina, un po' perché… beh, col suo vecchio look non era proprio attraente.

-E ti piaccio di più, così?- non potè fare a meno di chiedere. Johnny si mosse per un po', imbarazzato, poi rispose lentamente: -Marika… per quello che è successo l' anno scorso, mi dispiace. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi una ragazza dolcissima, ma… beh, non era un bel periodo per me.

Lei ridacchiò. –Lo so. Capisco benissimo come ti sentivi… inoltre all' epoca non ero proprio una tentazione, vero? Ad ogni modo, ho sentito di te e Melina. Mi dispiace tanto. Per Batista, poi… bleah!

Anche John ridacchiò. Si allontanò leggermente da lei per poterla guardare meglio: non aveva mai notato i riflessi violetti nei suoi occhi. Dio, era stupenda.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)  
_  
Era da almeno sei mesi che non aveva una ragazza, si disse. Ma no, non poteva provarci con lei così, su due piedi… in fondo un anno prima si era comportato male con lei, specie l' ultimo giorno… al pensiero ancora si vergognava.

Eppure… Dio, sentiva le sue forme femminili muoversi contro di lui in un modo così sensuale… come poteva resistere?

-John? Non hai risposto alla mia domanda- disse Marika –Non mi offendo. Credi che sia bella, così?

John prese un respiro profondo. –Si. Sei splendida… e mi attrai da pazzi!

Marika gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò. John aprì immediatamente la bocca e rispose al bacio; le accarezzò i denti con la lingua finchè essa si intrecciò a quella di lei.

La mano di John scese ad accarezzare la pelle liscia e morbida della coscia di lei, e Marika rispose con un gemito soffocato: -John, non possiamo… non qui!

_Non qui! _John si impose di mantenere la calma, ma non era facile. –Marika, capisco che stiamo correndo un po' troppo, quindi se per te è un problema…

-Oh, finiscila- lo interruppe lei –Sono adulta anche io, cosa credi? E' da un anno che ti aspetto, e finalmente ti sei accorto di me! E dovrei lasciarti andare? Mai!

John scoppiò a ridere. –Ok. Tranquilla, non ti porterò nei bagni. Prendiamo la mia macchina.

-Ok.

Uscirono di corsa dalla discoteca, completamente dimentichi di Kelly e Mike.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

Diciassette minuti dopo erano nell' appartamento di Marika. La ragazza si tolse con un calcio le scarpe col tacco, e fece un cenno a John: -Ti dispiace? Fuori ha piovuto e a pulire la moquette ci vuole un secolo.

-Certo.

John si appoggiò contro il muro e si tolse le scarpe e i calzini. Intanto Marika aveva preso una bottiglia da una credenza e ne aveva riempito due bicchierini. Ne passò uno a John, ora scalzo come lei.

-Cos' è?

-Jack Daniels. Solo per le grandi occasioni.

-Sono lusingato.

Fecero cincin in silenzio, poi bevvero tutto d' un fiato. Infine John posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e prese Marika tra le braccia. Le rivolse un sorriso dolcissimo e la baciò di nuovo, con la stessa passione di prima.

Marika si strinse forte contro di lui, e la pressione dei seni morbidi contro il petto muscoloso di lui fecero perdere la testa ad entrambi.

-Aspetta un momento- ansimò Marika –Vieni di qua. Stiamo più comodi.

Lo condusse in camera sua. Incredibilmente si sentiva tranquilla, e non si vergognava affatto. Alcuni l' avrebbero definito sesso occasionale, ma… come la metti se l' altra persona è stata il tuo primo grande amore, e per un anno non l' hai mai dimenticata?

-Ti dispiace se… metto un po' di musica?

John sorrise: -Fai pure.

Marika accese lo stereo, con dentro il CD che aveva comprato due giorni prima: -Ti piace Rihanna?

-Molto.

-Perfetto.

Rihanna iniziò a cantare, e Marika e John a baciarsi.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_  
Lentamente, Marika iniziò a sbottonare la camicia di John, poi gliela sfilò, facendo scivolare le mani sulle linee perfettamente definite del torace. I muscoli forti di lui sembravano guizzare sotto le sue mani, anelare al contatto. Marika si inginocchiò e aprì i jeans neri che coprivano le gambe di John, per poi farglieli scivolare giù fino ai piedi. Infine, rapita, lo osservò: -Un Dio greco. Ecco cosa sei.

-Beh, grazie. Vuoi che sia il tuo Dio greco, stasera?

-Si.

-Allora stenditi.

Marika ubbidì. John si accoccolò davanti a lei, deponendo un primo, caldo bacio sul ginocchio. Poi le sue labbra risalirono lungo il corpo della ragazza, mentre le sue dita sollevavano lentamente l' orlo del vestitino per scoprire sempre più pelle. La bocca di John sfiorò gli slip bianchi in una dolce promessa, poi baciò l' ombelico, la pancia piatta, il petto. Il corpo di Marika sembrava chiamarlo, pensò John affascinato, come se la pelle di lei anelasse ad unirsi alla sua. I suoi seni erano lì davanti a lui, e come tutto il resto di lei sembravano offrirsi a lui in tutta la loro innocente e sensuale bellezza.

Quando si erano messi insieme, Melina si era fatta desiderare per parecchio, mentre Marika si stava dando subito a lui. Ma questo non significava affatto che fosse una superficiale, anzi...

Il respiro di Marika si fece più pesante quando John iniziò a baciarla e a toccarla sul seno: -John, ti prego- esalò –Sbrigati, non… oh, Dio, sto per…

-Ssh, piccola. Stai calma, il meglio deve ancora venire- rispose John, poi si piegò di nuovo su di lei e delicatamente prese l' elastico delle mutandine tra i denti, sfilandogliele.

-Oh, Dio- ripetè Marika, guardando John mettersi in piedi e sfilarsi a sua volta le mutande. Era… beh, Marika non aveva termini di paragone, ma… era bellissimo. E sapere che era lei la responsabile, la riempì di gioia e di orgoglio.

John si distese di nuovo sopra di lei, e depose un unico bacio, delicato come una farfalla, sul triangolino nero di Marika. Poi lei accarezzò la sua erezione e l' attirò verso di se.

-Ehi- sussurrò John –Fai piano. E' delicato.

-Ah, si? Non si direbbe- ridacchiò lei –Comunque tranquillo… è nel mio interesse.

Si misero l' uno difronte all' altra, le gambe intorno ai fianchi, le braccia intorno alla schiena.

-Oh, si- mormorò John, prima di iniziare a spingere, ma si bloccò quando uno spasmo attraversò gli occhi di Marika: -Oh, Dio… sei ancora…

-Ssh- lo zittì lei, e John ubbidì.

_Please don't stop the music…_

Quando Marika si svegliò, la mattina successiva, cercò subito John. Lui era seduto sul letto, accanto a lei, e stava parlando al cellulare: -Allora non ti dispiace? Grazie, a dopo.

-Tutto ok?- chiese Marika quando lo vide chiudere la comunicazione. Lui sorrise: -Stavo solo avvertendo Mike che oggi dovrà andare in palestra senza di me… ho cose più importanti da fare.

-Hmm.

Si strinsero di nuovo l' uno all' altra, e John disse: -Marika, mi dispiace.

-John, te l' ho già detto, io…

-No, non per ieri. Per… l' ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti.

Nel loro disastroso, primo nonché ultimo appuntamento singolo, Marika e John erano andati al cinema. Se non che, entrando, John aveva visto Melina e Dave Batista camminare mano nella mano. Aveva piantato in asso Marika con un "torno subito" ed era andato a litigare con i due. Alla fine, quattro ore dopo, si era reso conto della pessima figura che aveva fatto.

Marika sorrise: -Non preoccuparti. Ti avevo perdonato allora e ti perdono di nuovo adesso. Sai, John… io non sono un tipo da "una notte e via".

-Non l' ho mai pensato, specie perché… beh, eri vergine.

-Già.

-E non ti dispiace…

-No.

John la baciò sulla guancia: -Sei un tesoro. Il _mio_ tesoro. Allora…. Cosa facciamo?

-Non lo so. Comunque… beh, non è stato solo sesso, almeno per me.

-Anche per me.

John la abbracciò, e la buttò di nuovo sul letto. Marika rise e riprese a baciarlo.


End file.
